


Miles Morales and Peter B. Parker One-Shots (Since the World is Missing These One-Shots)

by willowbot2000



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Concussions, Drowning, Hair Washing, Hypothermia, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, One-Shots, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, everything is platonic, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: I decided to make this because everything I find on this relationship is either creepy or isn't enough to make me happy.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since the fight in the collider. Even though it was weeks ago, it was still affecting Miles. He would wake up in the middle of the night frantically gasping for air. He would have nightmares where he wasn’t able to get back up and Kingpin has hit him again.

Not only did it hurt metally, but it would hurt physically. His chest would hurt when he put any pressure on it. When he had his backpack over his shoulders, when he put too many blankets over himself, whenever he would lay on his stomach. I just really hurt.

He thought about telling his mom, since she was a nurse, but decided not to to keep his identity hidden. Penni was able to make a type of communicator that could communicate through universes. He would always think about telling one of the Spider-people, but never had enough courage to press the simple button that calls them.

He would still go on patrols, he would just work slower than before. Not much was going on anyway. He counted himself lucky that no super villains were on the loose. He wouldn’t be able to defeat them himself so he would have to call help. That led to the others finding out, and that couldn’t happen.

It was now midnight and he still couldn’t sleep. He had taken pain medicine, but he was worried about overdosing himself, so he only took two pills. He wanted to take sleep medicine, but he already knew it wouldn’t work. Maybe he could just call them to see how much medicine he needed to take.

No, he couldn’t do that. If he did that it would look suspicious. They would ask why and find out. They couldn’t be worried about him. Miles sighed, about to put the communicator back into his pocket when his fingers slipped. He accidentally pressed the button. 

The communicator blinked yellow, Miles hoped it didn’t turn green. He parralized when the communicator flashed green. Someone had picked up. He could hear a faint hello coming from the speaker. He slowly lifted the communicator up to his ear, shaking. 

“Hey.” He whispered, not wanting to wake up Ganke, he needed to sleep. “What’s going on, bud.” It was Peter B. “It’s fine, I-I just wanted to see… what’s up?” It was obvious he was lying. Peter sighed. “At…” He was probably looking at the time. “Midnight?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Miles cringed, he really didn’t mean to call. “Is something going on? Cause you know, if you have a problem, I can talk.” Miles shook his head furiously. “N-No, everything’s fine.” He answered a bit too fast, to the point his voice was cracking. Peter sighed again and groaned. “Alright, I’m coming over.” Before Miles could protest, Peter hung up.

Miles shot up into a sitting position. He had to seem fine. He quickly crawled down the bunk bed and sat in the office chair. Maybe if he was sitting, he would look more comfortable. A white flash came from above him and Peter landed in a very sloppy way.

He didn’t say anything as he looked over Miles. Miles had his arms wrapped around his chest, hoping Peter wouldn’t catch that. “Okay, you’re coming with me.” He said, reopening the portal and taking Miles through. When they went through, they were inside of an old run down apartment. 

“I thought you and MJ got back together.” Miles said. “Well, we did. She just wants some more time before we move back in together.” Peter took Miles over to what looked like a futon. Miles sat down cringing when the springs in the couch squeaked. Peter sat next to him and started getting comfortable.

“I took you here so we can talk without your room mate hearing us.” Peter’s face no longer seemed tired but worried. He placed his hand on Miles’ shoulder. “If you have any problems, you should tell me. It’s not healthy to keep it all inside of you.” Miles shook his head. He didn’t want to weigh Peter’s shoulders any more than he already was.

Miles was getting ready to say everything was fine again, until he looked up to see Peter’s face. He really seemed worried and seemed as if he really cared. Miles looked down his hands that sat in his lap. “I-I-I’ve been having problems. I keep having nightmares and when I go anywhere near that building, I panic. My chest won’t stop hurting to the point where it’s hard to breathe. Everything just hurts.”

“You said your chest is hurting?” Peter asked. At that moment, Miles remembered, he never told anyone about how Kingpin hit him. “Kingpin slammed his fists on my back. I think it’s that. It just needs to heal.” Peter seemed shocked. “I need you to lay down on the couch.” Peter said getting off the couch and kneeling beside him.

Miles hesitantly laid down on the couch. It was getting hard to breathe just by doing that. Peter started lifting Miles’ shirt up, only for Miles to push his hands away. “What are you doing?” Miles asked. “I need to have your chest bare to make sure you’re okay.” Miles laid back down and allowed Peter to lift his shirt up to his neck.

Peter started feeling around his diaphragm making sure he was okay. He placed his hand over his diaphragm and had Miles breathe in and out. “You’re right, you’re breathing is off.” He started feeling each of Miles’ ribs. He stopped at an area that hurt the most. “This feels off.” He said, taking Miles’s hand and letting him feel it so he knew what he meant.

Peter went into the other room to grab a roll of bandage, a container of cream, and a bottle of Advil. Miles took off his shirt, while Peter put some of the cream on his fingers. “This will make sure you breathe easier.” Miles flinched when Peter touched his chest. “It’s cold.” He said, shivering.

Peter unraveled the bandage and started wrapping it tightly around Miles’ chest. Miles put back on his shirt, while Peter got him a glass of water. Peter sat down next to Miles on the couch and opened the bottle of pills. “You need twice as much as the bottle says. Four is what I usually take.” Peter said, opening Miles’ hand and placing the pills in his palm.

Peter rubbed Miles’ back as he downed the pills. “Do you want to stay here, tonight?” Peter asked. Miles hesitated before nodding. Peter pulled out the futon and got out a couple fluffy blankets and pillows. He turned on a calm documentary about fish, allowing Miles to sleep better.

Peter left the room to take a shower, hoping Miles would be asleep by the time he got back. But was surprised to find the TV off and Miles fully sitting up in his bed. “Was my shower that short?” Peter asked, walking over to the bed. Miles shook his head. “It was about an hour.”

Peter was confused. If it was an hour long, why was he still asleep. Then it hit him, his nightmare. “Oh, buddy.” Peter sat down next to him. “Was it another nightmare?” He put his arm over Miles’ shoulders. Miles nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. “If you don’t mind telling me, what was it about?”

Miles sighed before saying in a soft quiet voice. “Whenever Kingpin slammed his fist up against my back, I was scared about not getting up. I was terrified about him slamming his fist on me again.” Tears were now running down his cheeks. “My nightmares are that fight again, just if I didn’t get up. If I laid there and…”

A sob escaped his mouth and Peter buried his face into his chest. “I should have never left. This wouldn’t have happened.” Miles shook his head and mumbled something into Peter’s old shirt. “What was that, buddy?” Miles pulled away and looked at Peter with his tear stained face. “You would have died.”

Peter pulled Miles back in and hushed him softly, placing his chin of Miles’ hair. Peter could feel his shirt getting wet, but he didn’t mind. As long as Miles had the comfort he needed. Miles cried harder as Peter held him. To keep him from shaking too much, he put a hand on the back of his head. As if he was an infant.

“It’s alright buddy, cry your eyes out.”


	2. Stay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles' mom is abusive and Peter finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Into The Spider-Verse Miles' mom is an amazing woman. In this chapter her personality is changed. She is an amazing mom and does not treat Miles this way in the actual movie.

Ever since the nightmare incident, Peter is constantly making sure Miles is okay. They decided to meet at a coffee shop every Saturday. Everytime they would meet up, they would talk about different things. Usually it was about their patrols. 

Miles would talk about things like his family too. One day, things were just different. Miles wasn’t talking about his parents like he used to. Instead he just said something like, “It’s just the usual. They’re just being normal. My mom goes to work and my dad drives me to school.”

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Peter asked, wanting to make sure everything was fine before he finished his breakfast. “Yeah, man. I’m just tired.” Miles made an excuse. Peter saw straight through it. “Is it nightmares?” Miles shook his head. “School.” Peter nodded understanding. When he was in school, he used to not sleep for weeks due to finals.

They both ate their breakfast, making slight comments on the coffee and donuts. By the time they were done, it was around ten o-clock. “Do you want to hang out at my place for a little bit?” Peter asked, picking up the trash off their table. “Yeah, sure. I just have to get my bag.” Peter nodded. “I’ll head over there and get it all set up. Can you meet me there in about..” He looked at his watch. “Eleven?”

Miles nodded. “See you, Peter.” Miles said waving goodbye. He walked to the subway and waited for the next train to come. It came after about a few minutes. When he got back home, Miles headed straight to his room, knowing his parents wouldn’t be happy if he was home early. They liked it when he was gone.

When he got to his room, he grabbed his journal and headphones, in case he got bored. He was about to jump out the window, when he heard his mom call him. He set his bag on his bed and walked down stairs. She was sitting on the couch. She didn’t work today, meaning she would really want him out of the house.

“Miles, why can’t you listen to me. I wanted you to leave. Now I have to punish you.” She stood up, towering over him and drew her hand back. Miles could feel his senses working, but he didn’t move. She hit the side of his face. It didn’t hurt much physically. But it felt like a tidal wave emotionally. Miles ran back up to his room and grabbed his bag.

Before she could follow him up to his room, he swung out the window. He landed in the alley and ran as fast as he could. He forgot where he was supposed to go so he found himself in the middle of an alley, he wasn’t familiar with. He remembered when he got a message from Peter on his communicator. Are you still coming? Miles sent back a message reassuring Peter, before he pressed a button and opened a portal.

When he got through the portal, the apartment was dimmed. The curtains were pulled over the windows, so the only light was coming from the TV screen. Miles was happy about that. Peter wouldn’t be able to see the bruise on his cheek. “I was thinking about playing a video game.” Miles shrugged.

He walked over to Peter’s shelf with video games. He looked over all of the video games but frowned when he realised that he already played all of them. “You got anything new?” He asked, looked back over to Peter’s silhouette. “Actually, I just got a new racing game.” He pulled it out of a drawer, showing it to Miles.

Miles read the title of the game. It was an Avengers racing game. Miles excitedly took it out of the case and placed it into the console. Peter played as Iron Man and Miles played as Captain America. Miles beat Peter three times and Peter only beat him twice. It was getting around lunch time and Miles was starting to feel hungry. 

“Why don’t we take a break and order some pizza?” Peter said, taking out his beat up phone and calling Pizza Hut. After what felt like forever the pizza came. Miles opened the curtains, while Peter got out two plates. Miles glanced at the pizza box on the table and laughed. “In my universe, we call it Pizza Hunt.”

Miles looked back at Peter, wondering why he wasn’t answering. He realised why when Peter was looking shocked at his cheek. He quickly covered up his cheek with his hand and tried to pretend it wasn’t there. Peter was still looking shocked though. “Was that a bruise Miles?” Miles cringed, of course he had seen it.

“I went on patrol.” He said anxiously. Peter walked closer to Miles and took a closer look at the bruise. “It looks like you were smacked across the face.” Peter said prodding it with his fingers. Miles stepped back so Peter could touch him. “No… a-a mugger was the one who slapped me. He was trying to kill this one girl.”

Peter interrupted him. “Miles. This looks like someone hit you with your mask off.” Miles went silent. “How do you know?” He said in a sarcastic tone. Peter gave him a look before he said. “I’ve been a hero for 22 years. After a while, you pick things up.” Miles rolled his eyes and refused to make eye contact. Peter lifted his chin up so they were making eye contact. “You can tell me. I won’t be mad.”

Miles’ eyes started welling up. “My mom… she did it.” Peter wrapped his arms around Miles and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry, buddy. Do you want to stay here for a little bit? Maybe I can talk some sense into your mom.” Miles shook his head. “I have school, and the glitch stuff. It could be dangerous to stay longer.”

Peter nodded, agreeing with Miles. How about on your free nights?” Peter suggested. Miles nodded. “That could work.” Peter pulled Miles away. “How about some lunch first? I know you’re starving.” Miles laughed and wiped his tears away. “No, you’re the one who’s starving.” Peter laughed. “What would you do without me?” Miles shrugged. “Starve myself.”


End file.
